You should like, let me kiss you
by Madame Xela
Summary: Another one checked off of the list! He is sitting next to me, filing down his nails like he does every day. With out looking up, he says: "You should like, let me kiss you."


**Don't ask, I'm sure you don't want to know the answer anyways. **

**Pairing: Canada x Poland**

**Author: Xela**

**Warnings: Slash (this is guyxguy love, if you don't like it then why did you click it?) Sexual situations, and Poland being….Poland.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Hetalia. **

**Pairing #: 132**

**Words: 2501**

**Summary: "You should like, let me kiss you"**

"You should like, let me kiss you."

I don't think I heard him correctly. Did Feliks Łukasiwicz, my _best friend_, just tell me he wanted to kiss me? I mean I have had this _huge_ crush on him since, like, the dawn of time (Oh lord he's rubbing off on me!). And sure, that crush bordered love. But there was no way, ever, I mean never in a million years, would he _ever_ like me back, let alone love me. He's so perfect: beautiful, funny, smart (when he wants to be), he cares deeply for his friends, shy around everyone but Tori (Toris) and I, his recent little cross dresser phase, and he can fight!

But me, I'm so boring. I'm quiet, people easily forget me or think I'm my brother, and the only things I'm really good at are Hockey and Cooking. My hair is blond and goes to my shoulders, like Fel's, but it's so dull and wavy. I hate it. While Feliks has beautiful green eyes, mine are just blue. I'm pale and apparently I'm freakishly tall (but that's just because Feliks is short…right?). I'm not buff, but I'm not bony. And I'm certainly not-not taking care of myself. I'm average.

I look at Feliks, hoping that this isn't another wonderful dream and that by some twist of fate he might actually want me back. "Umm, a-are you s-serious Fel?" I ask.

"Well duh! This is like, a totally serious subject Mattie! I can't believe you would think that I would do that!" He replies. He is blushing and I think that I see tears in his eyes. Great, now I feel bad. I know that this is his 'get Mattie to cave so I can get whatever I want' face, but I fall for it every time just so I won't see him cry. It would tear me up inside. Gods I feel like such a sap! I sigh and pull him to my side. I try not to notice how well we fit together or how his skirt is scrunched up a bit revealing him in a way that should be illegal. I really must be in love with him if I'm letting him be the second person I've kissed. Ssh, you can't tell. "If you w-want to Fel, you can k-k-kiss m-me." The look he gives me almost makes me melt.

He's moving now. Our sides no longer touch. I would be lying if I told you I was happy about the lack of contact. But he moves to my lap. I will never deny that it feels good, really good, it was just a tad awkward. When I ask him why he is on my lap, he just smiles and tells me it's for better access. So I go along with it. He leans in and I follow. We are about an inch apart now, his eyes flutter closed, so I let mine close as well.

As our lips touch, I feel so many things at one. I don't know which one is stronger. I feel ecstatic that I'm finally kissing him, afraid that I'll only be allowed this one kiss, hot like someone has just lit a bonfire inside me and is roasting my insides like marshmallows, and I feel like I never want this to end. Our kiss is so many things at once. It's soft but firm, short but feeling like eternity, innocent but a release of built up passion. He starts to pull away, and I cannot help myself as I wrap my arms around his waist and pull us flush together. I press my lips firmer against his and tighten my arms so he knows that I won't be letting go anytime soon, that I'm in control for the moment. Fel doesn't complain. He runs his hands down my chest, stopping to lightly rub my nipples through my shirt, then one hand comes up to tangle in my hair while the other plays with a nipple. My tongue comes out to lap at his lips. He does not wait long to open his mouth enough for my tongue to slip in. Our tongues wrestle for dominance, but soon I win. I rub his tongue once more then I explore his mouth. I try to memorize everything I can while I can, from the smallest crevice to the taste, and oh does he taste wonderful! It's a delicious mix of citrus, iced tea, and peppermint.

While our tongues dance my hands are feeling his body. One hand travels up the arch of his back. I feel each bump of his spine through his shirt. I continue upwards, through his shoulder blades to where his shirt ends. I cup the back of his neck and pull him even closer. The other hand goes down and over his hip where it rubs his thigh. It moves closer to his cock, and before I know it I'm stroking him through his panties. (Yes panties. Fel went ALL OUT for this cross-dressing thing) His cock hardens from my touch. Soon his panties are damp from precum. I can feel my own erection straining inside my pants. Just looking at him can make me hard, but doing _this_ is positively painful. But I don't dare touch myself. I am too busy giving the teen on my lap my full attention.

I give a hard stroke from shaft to tip on the underside of his cock, making him gasp. He pulls back and I think I have done something wrong. But he moans and thrusts into my hand. "Unnngh Mattie~" I repeat the stroke and his reaction is similar. I find the tip of his cock and gently rub the tip, playing with it a bit. His faces flushes and I think I have made him uncomfortable. Finally things start clicking in my head. Like the fact that I'm making out with my best friend! I snatch my hand back and apologize. He opens his eyes and looks at me with his rare serious face. "What for?"

"I have taken advantage of the situation Fel, I'm sorry." I say. My throat feels constricted and I swear my heart plummets to my stomach. I want to tell him I love him, but I can't. Not after what I just did.

Fel isn't mad. Instead, he is smiling at me. He cups my cheek and pecks my lips lightly. Now I'm confused. Shouldn't he be mad at me? Our foreheads rest against each other and he stares at me like a man does to the last drink of water in the desert. When the staring does not stop, I fidget. The action causes our erections to rub through the fabric. Moans fill the room, mine and his, but I think mine are louder. Fel smirks at my reaction after a moment. He bucks his hips roughly once before he starts speaking. "You still haven't asked why I wanted to kiss you." He tells me in more of a statement rather than a question. I think about why now, like ACTUALLY think about it. Why did he want to kiss me? Didn't he like Tori? He certainly talked about Tori enough. That still didn't explain WHY though. Was he trying to make Tori jealous? My heart sinks even more at the thought. I hope to god that that is not the reason. Fel wouldn't do that, would he? I am pulled from my thoughts as Fel grinds against me. It is my undoing. I come hard in my boxers as I arch into his body. My eyes roll to the back of my head. I feel so euphoric, but soon the feeling fades. I gasp for breath, my heart is racing. But Fel is not pleased. "Well?" he asks in an almost dark way. I am a little afraid of what he is going to do. "Are you going to ask?"

When I don't answer right away, he unbuttons my pants. He stops and looks at me like he want's me to say something. I try to speak, but it feels like someone stuffed cotton down my throat. Fel shakes his head and slips the elastic band of my boxers down to let my cock out. He drags his nails up and down my penis, barely touching it. This action make the blood flow back into my cock so fast it almost springs up. His touching stops and he looks at me again. I try to speak, but I can only form one word at the moment. "W-why?"

"I have wanted to do that since we met. I just didn't know how you felt." He says sincerely. With a small tug to my hair, our lips are melding together, moving through that age old ritual like we were made for it. My mind is so clouded when we break apart. Slowly, the clouds disappear, and one of the first thoughts running through my head leaves my mouth. "I thought you like Tori." I should ask him if he knows how I feel, and if he does, how I don't for some reason. Fel giggles and rubs our noses in an Eskimo kiss. "No! Tori said that if I made you jealous, then you'd make a move or something. But that didn't work to well."

I can feel my face heat up. So all of this time Fel had wanted me? Fel had been trying to get ME jealous? "Well, it certainly worked. I was insanely jealous of Tori. But I wouldn't do anything because I thought that you really did like him. I actually thought you were using me to make him jealous." Gods do I feel like an idiot. I can feel his erection against my thigh as he shifts and I am momentarily pulled from the conversation. Hadn't he cum yet? Well, that is something that is easily fixed…

"Oh Mattie. I can't believe you'd think I would do that." Fel says in a sad voice. His eyes match his tone and it makes me melt.

I pull him down and give him a long, apologetic kiss. "I'll tell you a secret though, every time you spoke about Tori like that, I was so angry at him. I wanted you to be talking about ME like that. I wanted to know what he did that got your attention. Because Fel, I…" Dammit, this is it. This is the moment where I reveal everything. I lift one hand to his face. The tips of my fingers press against his cheek, he leans into my touch. It is such an intimate moment that it takes me a few tries before I can start speaking without choking up. I look at my fingers and take a deep breath. "I think you are perfect; inside and out. I love you so much and everything you do makes me love you a little bit more. Ever since the moment I met you I've only wanted to be with you. When you started talking about Tori, I was heartbroken. Like the ground underneath me was crumbling away. I was afraid that you would never want me. I'm sorry that I didn't act on my feelings sooner." I look up into his eyes as I say the last part. Tears start to fill his eyes. They are not the kind that make me to do whatever he wants me to. They are honest to goodness tears of joy. Normally, I would be angry at myself for making him cry, but he's giving me a smile that makes realize that it's okay of once.

We kiss again, much more passionate then before. It is all tongue, teeth, and grabbing. Neither of us want to let the other go. We touch everywhere, rubbing, scratching, flicking. I detach our mouths and move down to his neck. I kiss until I hit his jaw line, where I switch to biting under his jaw and down his neck. I give a hard nip to the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. His skin is so soft and tastes faintly like strawberries. I love it. He moans and thrusts in my lap. I continue my way down his body. I stop at his collar bone and give a hard suck. "AHHH MATTIE!!!" I smirk at his reaction. Suddenly, I have a different idea to get him screaming my name. I flip us so we are laying on the couch with him underneath me. I move down so I am eye level with the waist line of his skirt. In a short tug, I have the skirt down to his knees.

In front of me is his favorite pair of panties. They are pink, lacey, and far too small and restraining for his hardened cock. I slip the panties down his legs to his skirt. I take a moment to admire the weeping organ in front of me. It's about average length and width, an angry red and standing at attention. There is a small bead of cum forming at the tip. I reach and lick it off, pressing the tip of my tongue slightly into the slit. Fel bucks his hips and I have to use one of my hands to keep him down. "Ah, Mattie! More!" He begs me. I am all too willing to comply. I take his head into my mouth. I suck in a light, teasing way to frustrate him. It works, he is whimpering and trying in vain to thrust deeper into my mouth, the hand on his hip is keeping pressed to the leather couch. "Mattie…!" He whines, sending his hands to bury themselves in my hair. It is such a beautiful sound, but I stop teasing him anyway. Inch by inch I take him in until my nose is nuzzling his soft blond hairs. He is moaning even louder now, telling me to do something. I start bobbing my head up and down in a slow rhythm.

My cock is so hard it's painful. The combination of having his entire cock in my mouth, hearing Fel's moans and flush body wriggling underneath me almost sends me over the edge without touching myself. The thought subconsciously made me chuckle. I didn't realize what the vibrations could actually do to a person until Fel was screaming my name and filling my mouth with his bittersweet liquid. I cum onto the couch from hearing him scream my name. It's like a fantasy come true.

His body sags from being spent. He I s breathing rapidly, his hands leave my hair, and I pull away from his softening member with a 'pop'. I rest my head on his stomach, careful not to do it too hard despite how tired and spent I am. We look at each other with lazy smiles. "So does this like, mean we are dating?" Fel asks me.

"Hm, I don't know. 'You should, like, let me kiss you' again." We laugh.

**End**

**A/N: I would like to thank my AWESOME Beta for proofing this for me! Thank you hun! (Yaoi-Yurifangirl) I love you!!!!!! **


End file.
